


Partners

by cornerandchair



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, spoilers for the whole season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Jim and Toby had been partners for as long as Toby could remember.Even if Toby was clearly the sidekick in there dynamic duo, he wouldn't change it for the world.But sometimes, the world just has other plans.





	

Toby knew he would be the Sidekick, and he was okay with that. In fact he was more than okay with that. Especially if Jim was the hero. They were partners, a package deal. They’d been partners as long as Toby could remember.

Jim was the coolest person Toby knew. He’d done so much and he was only 15!

His cooking was- oh- It was the best. Way better than his Nana’s. He remembered inviting Jim over for dinner one night when Dr. Lake was working late.

Jim watched Nana put spice after spice into a weird beige blob that would become meatloaf. His face paled and he had leaned over to Toby. “This is almost worse than watching my mom cook.”

When the time of judgement came Jim got almost a whole loaf put onto his plate. “Eat up, dear! You’re thin as a twig! You could snap in half if you don’t get enough meat on your bones!” Nana shuffled back into the kitchen.

He picked up his fork as Toby just got to work eating. He slowly cut a piece off and ate it.

“What the…” He stared, mystified by this blob of brown-meatloaf-like stuff.

“I know, right?” Toby had already almost cleaned his plate. “All those spices, and yet it’s bland!”

That was when Jim started making him school lunches.

And then there was that thing Jim always did when he was about to stand up for someone. His shoulders would pull back and he’d get that _look_ in his eye. Toby had seen it enough times when Jim would step in to stop someone from getting bullied.

If Toby had a dollar for for every time Jim bailed him out of getting bullied he could buy a brand new Vespa at least twice over.

One day Jim had just given a verbal beat down for the ages. Oh, man it was so cool. Steve Palchuck hadn’t even seen it _coming_!

Steve was all, “Haha, you don’t have a mom _or_ a dad!”

And then Jim stepped in and was all: “Yeah, but he’s got better friends than you.”

“He’s only got you!”

“Exactly.”

Steve’s head was literally spinning! It gave them just enough time to escape. They biked away as fast as they could.

“Oh- oh man.” Toby laughed. “That was awesome!” He pumped harder to keep up with Jim. “Hey, you know, if we got another friend who had two parents, we’d have a whole set!’

“I think we’d need a lot more to get an actual ‘whole set’, Tobes, besides that’s-”

“- You’re right. For a real whole set we’d need… dad… step-dad, step-mom, both step-parents, two dads, two moms, orphan. Eight more friends! We’d be popular!”

Jim chuckled. “Whatever you say, Tobes.”

The point of this all was that Toby and Jim were inseparable. He couldn’t imagine not having Jim as a friend. And when Jim became Trollhunter, Oh boy, Toby was so excited to continue being Jim’s wingman in life.

Course, the fact of the matter was also that as Jim developed as Trollhunter, Jim seemed to need him less and less. Even as he tried to buff up, he just couldn’t keep up. Sure he could help in little ways, like trying to keep Jim’s social life together, or making plans… And then Claire started to nose her way into the group.

AAARRRGGHH!!! was his wingman when he needed one. They shared so many fun nights together practicing their sushi technique. They were thick as thieves, and it didn’t matter what their pasts were, they believed in each other.

Heck, Toby eventually even warmed up to Claire. They were a tight group of friends who depended on each other. Things were rough, but they got through it.

At least, Toby thought they were.

Sure they were flying blind, and things kept falling apart the further they got.

So what if Jim was losing little bits of what was normal of his life? He was becoming a better dude because of it. So what if Enrique was still in the Darklands, at least they knew he was safe now because of Gnome Chompsky, and Claire and NotEnrique were getting along just fine! So- So what if Toby had broken the hearts of a whole tribe of trolls, he was still king, at least a little, right? So- So…

AAARRRGGHH!!! was dead.

Wingman… turned to stone. It was Angor Rot’s fault, and now pay back had been delivered.

And they did it together, right?

So why had Jim, Jimbo, his partner, his package deal, his BFF, left them alone?

They had always been together. They’d faced every bully, every test, every fight, everything together. After they’d finished that huge fight together… why would he leave? 

For the first time, Toby felt like he was having a hard time understanding Jim. But in a way, he’d known it was coming.  
Jim had never left that stance, shoulders back with that _look_ in his eye.  
He had gone off to defend the world from the biggest bully ever, and he’d done it alone.


End file.
